The stars meets the light
by AntoniStar
Summary: Getting sick of Team Natsu always coming in to her house without permission Lucy finally leaves on a long mission with her friend Levy. once there and not getting the job Levy and Lucy bump into Sting and Rogue from Saber tooth! Will this meet turn into love? Will Team Natsu finally find Lucy? Will Gajeel find Levy? Why am i asking all of you these questions?
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfic so tell me what you think X3**

Lucy was walking home from a mission. She was exhausted and didn't want to do anything but sleep. But of course that dream was crushed when she got home to find Natsu and happy in her bed. Erza was at her coffee table drinking tea. And gray was reading lifts story. Lucy flipped "what the he'll are you guys doing here?" Lucy shouted. Natsu woke up from his nap while Erza and gray just looked up at her. "god Lucy chill out. We are just hanging out at your place we are a team after all" Natsu looked at Lucy smiling his normal smile. Lucy stormed out of her own house right back to the guild. She saw levy there (Lucky for her) and ran up to her. "I'm going to take a long term mission would you like to come with me?" Lucy questioned her friend. Who by now was looking up from her book "sure but what kind of mission?" levy asked Lucy. "Any mission that can get me out of this place" levy stood up and walked over to the board with her. They found a mission that involved a lot of traveling, and went over to Mira They gave her the paper to sign and took off. Lucy and levy took the first train to their first destination On the train ride there they had this very big talk about books.

_Back and fairy tail_

Natsu ran in the guild knocking down tables and really every thing that was in his path. Erza ran in after him but she took a different direction. Tables were flying, people getting thrown around the room. After they finally stopped throwing thing Erza started to cry and she fell to her knees. Wendy walked in the guild with happy Carla and gray. "Erza what happened to you why are you crying?" Wendy asked Erza but she didn't reply all she could do was cry. Finally Natsu ran over to Gajeel and started to violently shake him. "Were the hell is Lucy I can't find her she wasn't anywhere at her house and I can't seem to smell her" Natsu was now screaming at Gajeel who was about to throw up because of all of the shaking. Mira decided to join in. "If your looking for Lucy her and levy went on a mission last night. She might be back in a couple months." by then Erza was on a rampage. Natsu just stood there shacking not knowing what to do. Gajeel couldn't move either Levy was gone? he didn't know what to do. The first person to except him into the guild even after the terrible things he did to finally snapped them out off their thoughts."Lets go look for them!" Gray shouted." I don't know what we did but lets go get them and apologize!" Erza, Natsu, and Gajeel cheered and and knocked down the doors and ran to the train station on a mission. To get Lucy and Levy back and safely.

_Lucy's POV_

Me and Levy were just finished meeting with people for the mission and they called it off because they decided it would coast to much for someone to do. "So what do you want to do now travel around a little?" I looked at levy-chan who was pondering the question "I think we sh-" she was cut off by two annoying boys shouting.

_Normal POV_

Lector was yelling at sting for complaining about the train ride. Rogue was walking next to him with him emotionless smile. fro was walking next to Lector agreeing to everything he had to say. Sting ran into some one and fell on his ass."watch were your going ass hole" he screamed at the girl. He turned around to see the mage from fairy tail."What do you mean 'watch were your going' you were the one that bumped into me." Lucy was now staring at them. "What ever just don't get mad at me." Lucy turned to her blue haired friend "so levy-chan you want to continue traveling. maybe we can get some training in while we are gone." they started to walk to the train. sting jumped in front of them. "Hahaha how about we join you. I mean you have to pay me back for knocking me down." Lucy and Levy just looked at him, and walked around them. Rogue looked at Sting. "We are not going on the train." Rogue eyed Sting. He shook his head. "nope we are following them." Sting grabbed Rogue and ran on the train with there exceeds following them.

_Back to Team Natsu_

__"We need Lucy no one can yell like she can" happy sighed. Natsu was on Erza's lap. Erza's face was stained with tears. Gray was sitting in the corner of the train. he stood up "No one can bring joy like she can either." gray looked at the to. he was blushing just a bit. "You lllllllllllllike her don't you gray?" Happy said giving him a very creepy smile. No Grays face was a bright red. "N-n-no I d-do not!" he protested but Erza and happy just smiled at him. " Yep you defiantly don't like her." Erza looked at him. Then she looked at Natsu. "Aye Natsu likes her to" happy looked at his partner "All he talks about his Lucy when i brought her up his face got very red" Happy looked at Erza "You lllllllllllllike Jellal don't you" Erza stood up we are not here to talk about who we like we are here to get Lucy back!" Erza said her face pick from the mention of Jellal.

**was it ok? please review i want to know how bad i did with that one X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry i didn't do this in the other one**

**Disclaimer- i do not own fairy tail or any of the characters**

****_To Lucy Everyone's POV_

__"God sting why did you have to come with us?" Lucy looked at him then at Rogue "Why did you follow him? God it was just going to me and Levy-chan!" Lucy was now pissed off. "Um lu-chan no matter how much you yell at them they aren't going to here you i mean look at them. They passed out." Levy and Lucy were looking at them. All of A sudden they heard a faint little Aye. They both looked at each other wide eyed. " you don't think it him?" Levy looked back then all around the area they were in. "Nope we most be imagining things Lu-chan." But of course they weren't because team Natsu just got off the bus.

_Team Natsu_

__"Yes finally off that stupid train!" Natsu screamed spitting fire every where. "Aye Sir" Happy looked at Natsu who wasn't looking where he was going and crashed into someone. The man turn around yell when he was interrupted "Gajeel?!" Erza and Gray shouted in unison "What are you doing here? i just got done talking to Mira and she said you were missing?" Erza looked at Gajeel. "I...Uh...Well...I.. um...was looking...uh.. for Levy." Gajeel said his face now a bright red. "You lllllllllllllike her." Happy looked at him. "Happy please don't do any more harm when you... lllllllllike Carla" a little black cat said stepping in front of Gajeel. "S-S-Shut up y-you S-stupid head." happy said getting a fish out of no were and started to eat its head. "A good question is were can we find them?" Natsu looked at Gray. No one knew were to look.

_To Lucy's group_

They finally got off the train. Sting was holding his stomach groaning. Rogue just pretended that he was not sick while Lucy and Levy were holding the sleeping cats. By now it was around 11 o'clock. "How about we find a place for the night then i will make dinner for you guys." Lucy looked at the boys as they shook there heads rapidly.

at the room

Levy was helping Lucy in the kitchen While Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch were at the table waiting for there food. there mouths watering.

In the kitchen

Levy looked at her blonde haired friend."Can we trust them? I mean maybe they are going to bring us into saber territory and capture us to get at Natsu and Gajeel." Lucy was pondering the thought of it. "how about we wait and see. i mean we now where saber territory is so was can stop and walk away before we reach there." Lucy Pulled the chicken out of the oven."DINNER IS READY!" Lucy then yelled for Lector and Frosch. they walked in there looking at Lucy. "What do you want?" Levy pointed at both of the choices. "Well since Sting is the best in tho whole world ill have that one." Lector pointed at the fish. "Frosch agrees" Frosch and Lector walked away happily. "Hey Blondie get me some food i'm starving!" Lucy Threw a spoon at Sting and walked in with the giant bowl and a couple plates. "Here you go jack ass!" Lucy stared at Sting. Rogue Looked at Levy"Do you mind serving me i have to go to the bathroom." "Sure!" Levy happily started making a plate for Rogue. Sting then started to stare at Lucy. "Why cant you do that?" He looked at her. "Because your a big boy now." Lucy said smiling at Sting who was no serving himself because she wouldn't serve him. Sting hand grazed Lucys hand and he started to blush.'Why the hell is my face red? She is just a fairy nothing more.' but after he looked at Lucy 'But she does have a great body' he ended up slapping him self (not mentally). "S-s-sting are you ok?" Lucy looked at him with worried eyes. he looked down at his food and mumbled something. "What did you just say" Rogue sat down looking at his food. "Of course he is ok he is Sting the most amazing person in the world. Nothing can bother him he is just preparing to eat Lucys awful food." Lector looked proud at himself for what he had said. Lucy was now shoving some food down Lectors mouth. "Her food is great Lector don't go and insult Lucy!" Sting shouted at Lector. His face became a dark red. Lucy stood up and walked to her room. "I think I will go get in the Tub now." Lucy smiled and walked away. "Sorry for shouting Lect-" Sting was cut off by a scream and a girl with just a towel came running out of the bath room.

**Hoped you enjoyed my second chapter X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I do not own fairy tail **

_"I think I will go get in the Tub now." Lucy smiled and walked away. "Sorry for shouting Lect-" Sting was cut off by a scream and a girl with just a towel came running out of the bath room._

* * *

_Everyone's POV_

"Lucy whats wrong?" Sting ran up to the girl and looked into the bathroom. Levy and Rogue joined the two blondes in looking into the bathroom. "Wh-Wh-what is going on here? Why are you in the bathroom? Who are you?" Sting looked at them waiting for an answer. Then a man with a tattooed face turned around chocking a salmon haired kid. "G-G-G-Gajeel?" Levy looked at him. "N-N-N-Natsu?" Lucy then shouted. "Y-Y-You P-Pervertssss!" Lucy shouted throwing a brick (Found it out of thin air) and their heads. "Lucy calm down we came to find you and bring you home." Gray said climbing through the window. "Gray you should be more civilized about coming in someone's apartment" Erza said walking through the door. "What the hell is going on here i just went on a mission with Levy-chan and ended up bumping into Rogue and this idiot." Now Lucy looked pissed at them. Natsu and Gajeel started crawling out of the tub. "Go home i don't want you here i want to be with Levy-chan!" Lucy said looking at everyone. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and picked up one of her legs while gray did the same with her left side. Gajeel walked up to Levy and picked her up bridle style. and Erza started to lead the way until they bumped into a little problem. Sting pride Lucy from Gray and Natsu's grip, and Rogue walked in front of Gajeel kicked his knees and grabbed Levy the same way Gajeel had held her, Erza stopped. "What do you think you are doing with our team mates?" Lucy and Levy were placed behind Sting and Rogue. "Um c-can I-I s-say some t-thing?" Natsu and Gray nodded waiting for her to run into their arms. "Can we continue when I'm dressed?" Lucy walked out from behind sting to reveal she still had her towel on. Natsu, Gray, and Stings face turned a crimson red. 'Holy Shit she is hot in that towel' they all thought.

_A couple minuets later_

Lucy walked into the room to see a very dense atmosphere. "Ok now shall we begin?" Lucy pointed at team Natsu "Why are you here?" Gray sighed while Erza sat there eating strawberry cake. "We came to bring you home of course come on ditch these losers and come home with us!" natsu and Gray stood up and grabbed both her arms. Sting hugged her from behind. "Sorry but we are not doing this again. She is not a dog she can choose her self." Rogue picked Levy up again and placed her onhis lap "And so can Levy!" Rogue looked at Gajeel who was giving Rogue the death stare.

_Lucy's POV_

I thought my heat was going to burst any second. My face was burning hot and i didn't know what to say. Sting had his hands around my waist,While gray and Natsu where holding my hand. i was surprised Erza didn't do anything either."I-I t-think i will s-stay here for a while." i finally was able to mutter. Natsu and Gray looked at me like they were about to cry. I could feel Stings mouth forming a smile on my neck. Now i know my face was red.

_Levy's POV_

I saw the look on Natsu and Grays face and could tell that Lucy was staying with sting and Rogue. So i made my decision "If Lucy is staying then i am too!" Rogues grip on my waist got tighter and Gajeel got even madder than he was i released something i was on Rogues lap. " Wait why am i on your lap?" he was staring at me and i could see a little smile forming on his lips.

_Everyone's POV_

Levy hopped of his lap and walked over to Erza still eating that one peace of cake. "I Think we should get going after i eat this piece of cake they have made up there minds but one question." "Yes what is it Erza?" Lucy broke away from the three boys finally and walked up to Erza."Let me just say this." She started crying. "I'm sorry for what ever i did please except this apology and come back to me! Please! LUCY! LEVY!" she was now bawling her eyes out this cause Lucy and Levy to start cry "Erza no matter were you are Levy and I will come." Lucy tackled Erza to the floor hugging her. After a couple minutes Erza and the rest were at the door "We will be on our way goodbye now"They walked out the door.

Team Natsu + Gajeel POV

"Are we really just going to just let them leave?" Gray said tears forming in his eyes. Erza just smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time on Star meets the light **

_"Are we really just going to just let them leave?" Gray said tears forming in his eyes. Erza just smiled._

* * *

Team Natsu + Gajeel POV

Erza smiled at her friends. "No we are not we are going to make sure those two and the two exceeds do no harm to our loved ones!" Erza put her hand in the middle of there circle. "Who is with me?" Everyone put their hand in and happy sat on their hands. "AYE!"

Back to Lucy and Everyone's POV

"Ugh im now going to go take a shower. Levy-chan would you like to come in with me? We had a very hectic 30 min."Levy nodded and the two girls walked to the bathroom. The two boys just sat on the couch staring at each other. Their exceeds on their lap.

Sing POV

I was staring at Rogue not even knowing what to say. Then i released 'shit i hugged Lucy' Rogue started to laugh at me. "What are you laughing at!" i demanded him to tell me. "I just didn't know that the all and mighty Stings face could turn that shade of red." He said pointing at my i came up with a come back. "Well i think you put the moves on Levy." Rogues face turned crimson from the thought of it. Rogue and I looked at each other wide eyed. "We fell in love with fairy's?!" We said at the same time. "This is not good what are we going to do?"I asked Rogue who was looking at me. "Pretend we don't notice until they like us back?" Rogue questioned himself.'What am i going to do i will never be able to let this go.'

Lucy's POV

"So Levy-chan now what do you think of those two?" I looked at my blue haired friend. "They are nice people. We are going to be with them for a while so i better get used to them right Lu-chan?" I just smiled at Levy. We finished our bath and walked to the room. We found some cloths to wear and walked back into the living room were Sting, and Rogue were sitting.

Everyone's POV

Lucy and Levy walked into the living room were Sting and Rogue sat with their exceeds on their laps. Lucy ran over to sting and bent down to grab Lector so he could be on her lap and Levy did the same. "So boys the bath is ready you can go now." Lucy said pointing at the bathroom "I'm going to bed i hope you dont mind but im bringing Frosch with me" Levy smiled. Sting stood up and ran to the bathroom. " Dont stay up to late Rogue." Levy told Rogue who was trying his best to stay emotionless. Lucy kicked the bathroom door "Im bringing Lector to bed with me make sure to share with Rogue." Lucy and Levy walked to their room.

The next day

Lucy and Levy woke up and walked into the Kitchen only to find something burning."What the hell is going on here?" Lucy and Levy Shouted "Oh good morning we thought we should try and make breakfast." Sting smiled at the girls while rogue was making a strange substance in the blender. "Ok get out of the kitchen we appreciate the thought but let us make the meals. Please." Lucy looked at the boys. they obeyed and walked out of the room.

30 min later

"Sting, Rogue go get Frosch and Lector Breakfast is ready!" "God blonde breakfast took you long enough!" out of no where a knife flew past Stings head."What did you just say?" Lucy gave him a death glare. Levy was just laughing at Sting. "Nothing ma'm" he ran into the girls rooms and stopped. "Dude were in there room want to snoop around and see what we find?" Rogue nodded and started to go through Levy's stuff while Lucy went through Lucy's stuff. Al of a sudden Sting stopped and tried to pull his friend over. Sting pointed down at his findings. "Were do by underwear like that?" Sting looked at Rogue. " Hey assholes what are you doing have you woken Lector and Frosch up yet?" Sting and Rogue snapped out of there trance and walked over to the two Exceeds. "Hey Lector Frosch wake up its time for breakfast." Sting shook the two violently. the two opened there eyes. "Ok" and jumped on their owners shoulders and made them carry them. They all walked into the living room sat on the couch and ate their Breakfast. "Wow Lucy Levy this is great." Sting said yet again surprised at how well they could cook. "Well eat up because after this we are going out into the woods to train" Sting looked at the girls face's "What are you talking about sting?" Levy looked at her friend. "NO you will refeir to me as master sting Blondie got it." Lucy punched him in his face. "In you dreams jerk."


	5. Chapter 5

**to 1 fairytaillover - i didn't either until i wrote that X3**

* * *

**"Well eat up because after this we are going out into the woods to train" Sting looked at the girls face's "What are you talking about sting?" Levy looked at her friend. "NO you will refer to me as master sting Blondie got it." Lucy punched him in his face. "In you dreams jerk."**

Normal POV

Lucy and Levy were in their room packing for the grand adventure they were about to have.

"Hey Levy-chan what do you think it will be like. you know spending time with Sting and Rogue." Levy looked at lucy and thought for a moment.

"Maybe like hanging out with Natsu and Gray but they don't argue as much as them. Or maybe ever." Levy and Lucy paused for a minute to think about this 'Did Rogue and Sting ever get into fights?' they did't have much time to think about it because Sting kicked down their door.

"Hey Blondie Levy hurry up Lector and Frosch fell asleep waiting for you. God your so slow." Hey looked at the two girls. Lucy looked at Sting and realized the nick name he just gave her.

"Hey bitch who do you think you are calling blondie. your blonde to idiot!" Lucy threw a pillow at him.

"Was that supposed to hurt? Its a pillow no wonder why you are blonde." Sting then walked out of the room. Lucy was furious 'sting is an ass hole always called her blondie and then calling Levy-chan levy.' Lucy felt like she was going to explode from these thoughts. Lucy and Levy then walked out of the room with fully packed bags.

"So where are we going?" Levy looked at Rogue and Sting waiting for an answer.

"You'll find out when we get there." Sting smiled at them mischievously.

Team Natsu and Gajeel

"Ugh Sting cant call Lucy Blondie, who does he think he is." Natsu looked at gray who was fuming. They were sitting on the window sill of an open window.

"So Erza what are we going to do i mean do we follow them?" Gajeel looked at the scarlet. she just nodded.

"Of course we are i have already explained it to master so i think he is ok with it." Erza turned her focus back to the four plus cats who were about to leave.

"Hurry now up on the roof i don't want to run the risk of getting caught." Erza shivered and jumped on the roof followed by everyone else.

"Why is Erza scared of getting caught?" Gajeel whispered to Natsu. Happy looked at him.

"What you don't know?" Happy looked at Natsu in surprise "Well Lucy can get very scary when she is mad i mean she get black aura around her and she almost looks like Erza, but much scarier." Gajeel looked at happy in surprise, then looked down at the blonde who was now walking out of the door with Levy next to her.

"Are you serious."

"Aye." happy then looked down to.

Normal POV (Were Lucy is)

"Ok boys ready for the train ride?" Lucy looked at them. They shook their head.

"Oh no blondie we aren't taking the train. we are walking there. its not that far." Rogue nodded.

"Fro agrees!" The two exceeds came from behind them. So they stared walking.

1 hour later

"How much longer you said it wasn't that far." Lucy complained and looked at Sting

"Just a little farther."

Another hour later

"Sting Rogue its been two hours are we there yet now?" Levy no asked, but only to find the we nor listening.

"..Over this bend... Then a Left."

Another hour later

"We are here our little cottage!" Sting pointed at a house in the middle of the forest. Lucy and Levy ran to it then jumped on the roof.

"What the."Lucy pointed to a city. "Levy do you see that it's the city we just came from!" Lucy shouted now very pissed off.

"Wait we walked for three hours just to see i can get to town in less the thirty minutes?" Levy looked at Sting and Rogue."Guys how about you start to explain your self's now!" Lucy and Levy said in unison.

"Well we uh.. we uh." they were at a loss of words. You then could hear the snapping of a whip and see words fall from the sky. the words said 'GET THEM!' the two boys stood there with blank expressions on their faces. They then realized if they didn't move they were going to die. They started to run when they were tripped by something. Only to find it was a whip and their legs were attached to it.

Team Natsu and Gajeel.

they finally arrived to were Lucy, Levy, Sting and Rogue were. It looked like the two exceeds were not there. Then Gray noticed the words on the ground.

"UM you guys i think Sting and Rogue are in trouble look." He said pointing to the words on the ground. Then they heard some screaming it sounded like a girls scream.

"OH MY GOD THERE HURTING THEM LETS GO!" Natsu started to run to where the scream was when he realized who did it.

Where Lucy is

Sting was screaming like a little girl would. Levy had tied them up with he rope and Lucy was beating them with her whip. Rogue was trying to hold all the pain in but would grunt once in a while.

" OK OK OK OK IM SORRY IM SORRY!" Sting was still screaming like a little girl.

"Are you really?" Lucy and Levy looked at them it didnt take long for their reply

"YES!" The two boys now shouted in unison

Team Natsu and Gajeel

Natsu and Gray were rolling on the ground laughing. Happy no joke peed him self because he was laughing so hard. Erza was crying and Gajeel just looked at the two girls in ah. 'Damn they are scary.'

To Lucy

"Ok Levy and i have thought a little a decided to let you go." Lucy and Levy started to go towards them

"Oh thank you!" all of a sudden Lucy tripped over a stick and landed on Sting. Their Lips were now touching. Lucy's eyes were wide, Sting freed him self from the rope's and pulled her closer.

* * *

**Can you guess what will happen next? Tell me if it good or not thanks for reading and sorry it took so long to update i started a new book called Natsu Pan and i have a lot of school work to catch up on and then indoor percussion (Its like marching band)**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Oh thank you!" all of a sudden Lucy tripped over a stick and landed on Sting. Their Lips were now touching. Lucy's eyes were wide, Sting freed him self from the rope's and pulled her closer.**

Team Natsu and Gajeel

Natsu and gray's jaws were on the ground staring at them. Erza had by then had fainted and happy was under her. Gajeel had started to laugh at Natsu and Gray.

where Lucy is

Lucy looked at Sting who had pulled her closer to him and wouldn't let go.

"S...Sting." he heard her little voice and noticed what he was doing. Sting let go and just stared at the surprised Lucy.

" i'm sorry" Sting didn't know what to saw he was in shock just like her. Lucy slapped Sting in the face.

"You asshole you stole my first kiss!" Sting looked at Lucy's face only to find tears running down her crimson red face. He just looked down so his little bangs would cover his eyes

"I'm sorry." he said bluntly not looking at any one.

"Well you should be!" Lucy stormed off. Rogue grabbed Levy and then kissed her on the check. his checks turned even brighter then Levys.

"Go get your friend i'll deal with sting. Now go!" He pointed. It took he a minute to ps what just happened but when she did she sprinted to the cottage.

Rogue and Sting

"Dude what the hell just happened?" Rogue looked at his friend who was still staring at the ground. Rogue Kicked his friend in the stomach. Sting stood up and grabbed Rogue by the shirt. The look in his eyes were confused and scared.

"I don't know at all." Sting looked at his friend. not knowing what else to say. "I...I...I... I'm scared that she will hate me now i don't know what to do." he looked down. then looked back up. "P-Please help me Rogue" Sting looked like he was about to cry.

"I didn't know the all and mighty Sting would almost cry for a girl." Rogue looked in Stings eyes "Or even care what a girl thinks of him." Sting fell back to the ground all the strength he had a second ago was now gone. Sting was shacking all over, Rogue looked at him.

"my last question though why did you do it?" Rogue waited for an answer from his shaking friend.

"I dont know my body took over and my mind was blank all i know is...is i liked the way her lips felt against mine." Sting looked at Rogue. "Is that bad?" Rogue didnt know what to say.

Lucy and Levy.

Levy finally reached the cottage and was painting. 'where where could she have gone?' Levy looked everywhere until she saw a red tail.

"Lector where is Lucy?" Levy ran up to the red exceed who looked up his eyes were showing he was surprised. Lector pointed to the roof, and Levy scaled the house to get there.

"Hey Lu-chan are you ok?" Levy looked at Lucy who had her face against her knee. she shook her head, and looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy while her face was stained with tears.

"Levy-chan what should I do? Sting stole my first first." Levy just stared at her. she started to hum a relaxing tone that soothed Lucy. Lucy put her head of Levy shoulder then Levy remembered.

"Lu-chan if it make you feel better Rogue kissed me on the check before i left." Levy's checks became a light shade of pink. Lucy looked up at Levy.

"At least Mira isnt here or she would be on a match making rampage." Lucy smiled at Levy. Levy just nodded then grabbed Lucy's hand and brought her down from the roof. Levy looked at Lector and Frosch she smiled at them.

"Go and see how Rogue and Sting are and tell them Lucy and i are fine." With that Levy walked away and dragged Lucy behind her. Levy pushed Lucy in the river she had found and then jumped in with her.

"Lets wash away those silly tears now we have work to do if you want to catch up with Natsu, Gray and Erza." Levy looked at Lucy splashing water in her face.

"Same goes for you Levy-chan" Lucy was now splashing water back.

A little farther away were Sting and Rogue watching them

"Why are we watching them i fell like a creeper" Rogue looked at sting with a confused expression. Sting looked back just giving him a smile.

"Because I wanted to see if Lector and Frosch were right and it seems like they were. Now lets go home and wait." with that they walked back to the cottage.

Back to team Natsu

Natsu and Gray were crying on each others shoulders Gajeel chopped a tree down and it landed on him. And happy was still under Erza. Erza finally woke up and looked around. She saw was was going on and made a decision.

"We are going home and now." Erza's voice rang in everyone's ears. Natsu and gray shook their heads.

"No we have to save Lucy from that maniac!" Gray and Natsu shouted in unison. Gajeel threw the tree off of him and walk over to Gray and Natsu.

"I also have to save Levy!" Erza shook her head. She looked at the three boy's

"No this is an order we are going home now do you understand!" They all nodded.

"AYE SIR" Natsu grabbed happy from the floor and ran down the hill along with Gray and Gajeel. Erza just followed.


	7. Chapter 7

**"No this is an order we are going home now do you understand!" They all nodded.**

**"AYE SIR" Natsu grabbed happy from the floor and ran down the hill along with Gray and Gajeel. Erza just followed.**

* * *

Where Lucy and Levy are

"so shall we go back?" Lucy looked at Levy.

"What will happen if Sting is there?" Levy was sitting on the bank looking at the water.

"Pretend nothing happened?" Lucy looked at the Sunset. Levy nodded in aprovel

"Ok then lets go test this theory out." Levy grabbed Lucy's arm and started dragging her to the cottage where Sting and Rogue were waiting.

"Hey boys were back!" Levy used her free hand and waved at them. Rogue waved back and smiled at them (Surprising I know).

"H-Hey guy's" Lucy looked down wishing she could go jump in a hole and hide there for awhile.

"H-Hello L-L-L" Rogue slapped Sting on the back "LUCY." Both their faces were a light shade of pink.

"Well since we are so talkative today why don't we make room assignment's." Rogue looked at Levy who nodded at him. "Well Sting and Lucy will be in one room while me and Levy will be in the other." Rogue looked pleased with his work. But then he looked at Levy who was a light shade of red. Sting and Lucy's face they were crimson. Rogue was confused on why everyone but him was blushing, When it hit him. Rogue started blushing as well.

"How about i will with Lu-chan? and you be with Sting?" Levy looked around for any complaints.

"Ok good Lu-chan and I shall set up our room then cook dinner." Levy looked at rogue. "Call you when dinner's ready Rogue-kun Sting." With that Levy and Lucy walked inside to find their room. Rogue's face was a bright red. Sting noticed this and started to laugh at the boy.

"So _Rogue-kun _thank you for earlier." Sting looked at Rogue was was about to faint.

"Levy is sooo cute!" Rogue by then was on the ground rolling and smiling.

"He rogue! go back to be emotionless your creeping me out!" Sting was stepping back when tripped on Frosch.

"Frosch agrees with Rogue!" Fro was under Sting somewhat out of breath.

"Sting get off of Frosch." Rogue because emotionless again.

"Oh now you are emotionless. God stop fawning over her you know she has Gajeel." Sting was now dusting off the dirt from falling.

"Ha same goes for you and Lucy. She has Natsu. Or is it Gray. How about that spirit Loe or Loke." Rogue stopped talking when Sting gave him a deathly glare. They both walked in side to smell chicken noodle soup and grilled cheese.

"Soup's ready! Come and get it" Sting and Rogue ran to the table getting ready to be served.

"You will get the soup first grilled cheese will come in a minute." Levy said placing two bowls of soup in front of Sting and Rogue. Then she gave some fish to Lector and Frosch.

to Fairy fail

"So Natsu where are Levy and Lucy?" Natsu looked at Laxus with a depressed look.

"She and Levy are wit Sting and Rogue." Gray butted in Cana stopped drinking and looked at the three boys who looked depressed.

"Oh cheer up it's not like they will get together." With that Natsu and Gray fell to the ground and rolled in balls.

"Wow they look pathetic. Erza tell us what happened." Mystogan stepped in behind them.

"Well i think it was a accident but Lucy and Sting kissed." Erza sat down and asked for some cake. Mira looked at them with an evil smirk.

"Well what about Levy?" Mira peered in the conversation.

"Rogue kissed her." Gajeel said bluntly then went to go sulk in the corner. Mira was now very interested.

"I see. I see. Why didn't you go and grab them?" Mira looked at Natsu and Gajeel.

"We would have but Erza told us to leave." Natsu looked pissed. Erza broke the table she was sitting at.

"We will have to wait until Lucy and Levy want to come back!" Erza was holding back tears and just ate he cake. Everyone fell silent.

To the cabin in the forest

Sting threw Lucy on the ground.

"Ok this is were we will be training." Sting stood there looking down on Lucy. Lucy was rubbing were she fell.

"What the hell you didn't have to throw me!" Sting stared at the blonde and smirked.

"Ok Blondie if you are mad then throw that boulder at me." Sting pointed to the boulder behind Lucy. She got up and tried to lift it. After about 30 minutes of trying to lift it the blonde fell on the ground in exhaustion.

"It's impossible to lift." Lucy sighed out of breath. Sting walked past her and lifted the boulder with ease. He threw it past her at the tree. Both the tree and boulder broke. Lucy just stared at sting in amazement. "W-well you don't count you are a super human!" Lucy protested.

"Run all the up the rest of this mountain and back without stopping." Sting once again pointed.

"B-But." she was cut off by s=Sting

"NO BUT"S NOW MOVE IT!" Sting roared and Lucy listened. she was gone in a heart beat.

Levy and Rogue

"was that Sting?" Levy looked at the nodding Rogue.

"So what am i doing first?" Levy looked at Rogue's answer and nodded. Levy climbed the closest tree, grabbed the strongest branch and dropped so her feet were hanging.

"Now give me 25 pull up's. take a break then give me 25 more." Rogue sat under the tree.

"Wh-what happens when im about to fall?" Rogue looked up.

"Grab on tighter. Grab another branch. If push comes to shove i'll catch you." Levy blushed a little but did what Rogue had to say.

3 and a half months of training.

"You guys have improved alot now what do you want to do?" Levy and Lucy looked at each other and nodded.

"We want to go back to our guild." They said in Unison. Sting and Rogue nodded.

"Well we are going back to our guild then." Sting slapped Lucy's ass and walked away. Lucy's face was crimson and Levy noticed. She and Rogue looked at each other. Rogue pushed Lucy so she was in Stings chest then Levy made some rope with her now improved script magic and tied it around them.

"W-What a-are you doing?" The two blondes face's were a deep shade of red.

"I wont let you go until you Kiss!" Levy looked pleased with her work.

"We wont kiss if rogue doesn't kiss Levy." Sting beamed. Rogue looked at Levy then looked back at Sting.

"Ok." Rogue bent down and Kissed Levy on the lips, Levy kissed him back. A couple minutes later then finally realized Lucy and Sting were whistling at them. Their faces were now the same as Lucy's and Sting's were. Lucy broke free from the Rope's. She grabbed Sting's shirt to make him the same level he was with her and kissed him. She became extremely happy when he picked her up, Bridal style and kissed her back. Sting let go of Lucy and let her and Levy go down the hill.

"I cant believe you and Lucy/Sting are still not going out." Rogue and Levy said at the same time even though now they were far apart.

"Oh well Sting has to make the first move if he want's me." They finally reached the guild and the door flew open With a boy without any pant's or a shirt.

"It's great to be home." Lucy looked around she and Levy smiled.

"Were Home!" They shouted smiling

* * *

**Sorry i took a while to update but i was working on my other fanfiction Natsu Pan hope you liked this one ^~^**


	8. Chapter 8

**"It's great to be home." Lucy looked around she and Levy smiled.**

**"Were Home!" They shouted smiling**

* * *

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Erza looked over at them the recognized them. She started crying.

"LUCY! LEVY!" Erza tackled Lucy and Levy.

"Hey Erza how are you you? It's nice to see you again." Lucy smiled and sat up with a crying Erza in her lap. Mystogan was in the room looking at Lucy with the death stare.

"Uh didn't Mystogan go back to edo?" Levy looked confused. Erza started laughing brought them in and closed the guild doors. She walked over to Mystogan.

"He did." Erza ripped off his mask. "This is Jellal." She said smiling. The door's slammed open and there was a salmon hair boy staring at them.

"*Sniff* I have smelled this *Sniff* smell before *Sniff*" He appeared in front of Lucy "*Sniff* L-Lucy Is that you?" Lucy nodded and This time Natsu and Gray tackled her.

"LUCY! WE MISSED YOU!" Happy then flew into Lucy's chest.

"LLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCC CCYYYYYYYYYYY!" Happy was bawling his eye's out.

"I'm home." Lucy once again said. Levy looked at Gajeel and Gajeel looked at her. They had a very strange staring moment. Then Gajeel started crying (I don't think he would really do that though).

"G-Gajeel a-are you ok?" Gajeel said nothing he just rapped his arms around Levy.

"You'r finally home." Gajeel smiled "KUKUKU. Welcome home." This reunion was ruined when sabertooth walked in.

"He pinky how bout you get away from Lucy!" Natsu and Gray stood in front of Lucy immediately.

"Hey dip wad how bout you get out of our guild!" Natsu roared. Gray and him were ready to fight.

"Whoa is this how you treat new members?" Gajeel stopped hugging Levy and looked at Rogue and Sting.

"New members?" Natsu Gray and Gajeel said in Unison looking at their master who was behind them.

"Shut up you twerps these two quit sabertooth for some reason and came here looking for salvation!" Master walked in the guild.

"But Gramps!" Makarov shot Natsu a look. His hand grew big and smashed Natsu.

"You said the same thing about Jellal but now look he is excepted by the guild."

"Yes Gramps." Natsu looked at the ground and Makarov lifted his hand.

"Natsu are you ok." Lucy offered him her hand and he excepted. Once up Sting pulled Lucy away from from Natsu.

"Don't touch her with you filthy hand Pinky." Natsu stared at Sting with the death glare.

"Hey Stink boy keep you'r hand off Lucy." Gray grabbed Lucy from Sting and pulled her close to him.

"Hey Stripper how about you keep your hands off Luce!" Lucy really wished she was somewhere else. Mira was watching in entertainment. Loke appeared without Lucy summoning him, Grabbed her and placed her behind him.

"Don't worry Lucy I will protect you from these beast's with the power of Love." He smiled at Lucy who smiled back and went to go find Rogue and Levy. They were sitting at the bar.

"I see you have a love square over there." Mira stated looking at all of them punching each other.

"If this continues you and Sting will fit in just right here." Levy laughed at Lucy's comment. Gajeel had gone to sulk in his mushroom corner. 'This is my chance!' rouge thought. Rogue looked into Levy's eye's.

"L-Levy w-w-will y-you g-go out w-with me?" Rogue was still looking in Levy's eyes. His face was crimson. Levy smiled at Rogue then her face turned a crimson color.

"Y-y-yes." She started looking at the floor. Frosch sat on Levy's lap and looked up at her.

"Well kiss rogue already." Levy Looked at Rogue.

"Hey Levy please call me Raios." Raios smiled at the blue haired mage. Raios leaned in for a kiss. It was a heated Kiss it showed how much they loved each other. Lucy smiled and her friend who seemed happy.

"Lector would you like to come home with me I'm a bit tired." Lector nodded

"Yep since Sting-kun is the greatest he doesn't need me here." Lector jumped into Lucy's arms and let her carry him the whole way. Lucy had just gotten out of the shower when she heard yelling in he walked out to find Sting in there with Lector yelling about food.

"Um why are you here?" Sting looked at Lucy in her bath towel and started blushing. He stared at the ground to straighten himself out.

"Well blondie I need a place to crash for a little while. Since Raios i have no one to stay with so i decided here since lector was already here." Lucy nodded.

"by the way you have one hell of a figure." Lucy looked down and remembered she had just gotten out of the shower.

"PERVERT!" Lucy threw a pillow at his face and ran to get so cloths and get changed. Lucy made a bed for Sting.

"You can sleep here and and Lector can sleep with me now goodnight." Lucy turned the light's off and went to her bed with Lector. A couple minutes passed and Lucy felt something rap around her waist and breathing down her neck. she slowly turned around and saw blonde.

"S-Sting w-what are you doing?" Sting woke up and looked down into Lucy's eyes Lucy could only see sting's smile.

"Lucy i have a question." Lucy turned a light pick.

"Y-Yes?" Lucy waited for the question.

"Do you... have any food I'm hungry " Lucy could feel her heart sink. Then he smiled again. "Just kidding here is the real question. Will you be m-my girlfriend?" Lucy smiled at that question.

"Yes!" She smiled at the blonde haired boy.

"It's about time but when are you going to kiss?" Lector was on top of the two. Sting kissed Lucy on the lips. That night the two fell asleep kissing each other.

**_The__ End_**

* * *

**I had to end this on chapter number eight because it is perfectly symmetrical. Hoped you liked the ending. Tell me what you think Antonio out PEACE ^~^  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys i have been thinking lately and i was wondering if you wanted me to make a couple extra chapters this fanfic. its all up to you PM me or just write me a review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm Back everyone! With some extras to my story!**

**Here you go just like you wanted. **

* * *

Normal POV

Lucy woke up the next morning to the sun. She had remembered what had happened last night and smiled.

"Why are you smiling to your self?" Lucy jumped a bit then sat up. She looked at the blonde male.

"Oh nothing special just remembering last night is all." Lucy smiled at Sting. His face turned bright red remember last night and how they had fallen asleep.

"What about Rouge and Levy?" Lucy smiled and pointed to the couch.

"How about you ask them yourself." Sting jumped when he saw the two asleep on the couch. "Why are they here?" Sting was confused. Lector looked up at them.

"I was thinking because Sting is the greatest out of everyone that I could let Rouge and Levy in!" Lector seemed extremely happy.

"Well i'm going to go get dressed and go to the guild. I'll make you breakfast as well." Lucy smiled at her boyfriends cheers. Even though they woke up the two sleeping on the couch. Sting was staring at them and they were staring at him. Lucy was in the kitchen.

"Levy if you're awake stop cuddling with Rogue and help me out with breakfast!" Levy jumped a bit when she realized where she was and stood up. her face was a bright red.

"Coming Lucy!" she ran in the Kitchen.

After breakfast

Lucy sat on Stings lap smiling. her head was rested on his chest. Levy was sitting next to Rogue his arm was around her.

"Shall we go to the guild?" Lucy looked at everyone for a answer. Rogue and Stings face's lost their color.

"Rogue what are Natsu, Gray and Leo going to do when they find out?" Rogue didn't know what to say because he was worrying about what Gajeel would do to him. Like it was almost on cue Leo came from the spirit world.

"So you and Lucy are dating?" There was anger in his voice. Lucy eyed him.

"Yes i am dating him. Now we are going to guild to tell everyone. No Leo please take your leave." Leo and Sting looked at her shocked then Leo nodded.

"Ok princess." With that he disappeared. Lucy and Levy looked at Sting and Rogue.

"No matter what they wont hurt you while we are around." Levy looked happy . they nodded and followed them.

At the guild.

Lucy and Levy walked into the guild smiling holding Sting and Rogue's hand. Everyone was there but didn't bother with them, well except Natsu Gray and Gajeel.

"Levy what are you doing with Rogue?" he ran over to them trying to separate them. Rogue picked her up bridal style.

"Nothing really Gajeel. just being loved by my...boyfriend." Levy smiled and everyone gasped.

"YOUR WHAT?!" the entire guild was in a uproar. Levy just laughed. Gajeel ran up to them and punched Rogue in the face. Rogue fell to the ground along with Levy. Levy stood up and looked Gajeel right in the eyes.

*SLAP* the guild went quiet.

"GAJEEL I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!" Gajeel was taken aback by her anger.

"B-But Levy I was trying to-" Levy cut him off.

"No buts Gajeel no leave me alone for awhile." Levy bent down to see if Rogue was ok. Natsu and Gray eyed Sting and Sting was eyeing them. A war could have started by their staring. Lucy broke it off by walking over to the two still holding stings hand.

"I am dating sting." She looked at them. Natsu and Gray looked at her surprised.

* * *

**Done for Easter sunday. I'll make a new one soon promise. Antonio is back!**


	11. Chapter 11

**"I am dating sting." She looked at them. Natsu and Gray looked at her surprised.**

* * *

They started to laughed awkwardly.

"W-what are you talking about Luce?" Natsu was was reaching out for her his hand was shacking. Gray went weak kneed and fell to the floor.

"Exactly what she just said Lucy and I are boyfriend girlfriend." The guild was astonished. Everyone was quiet, well except for Mira who was jumping up and down squealing.

"Lucy im so happy for you! You and sting make a great couple as well!" Mira had a big smile on her face. Out of no where a ball of fire was sent past Sting.

"Get you hands off of our Lucy!" Natsu's face had darkened and he had risen along with gray. Sting smiled

"Bring it on." with that Natsu rushed towards him. just as he was about to punch him Lucy jumped in front of him and got hit instead. She was sent into Sting who caught her and looked at her. She stood up and glared at Natsu and Gray. They stopped in their tracks.

"Shut up. Now try and hurt my boyfriend again and i will never talk to you again." She sternly glared at them. They backed away terrified.

"Y-yes mam." Gray and Natsu said in unison. Lucy nodded and grabbed Sting's hand.

"Let's sit down Stingy bee." She said playfully teasing him. He laughed at her a bit.

"Sure thing bondie." He smiled at her. Mira could be heard across the world from her squealing. Lucy sat on Stings lap and rested her head on his chest. they were next to Levy and Rogue. Erza, Mira, Happy, Carla, and Wendy sat across from them.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Erza looked at them curiously. Sting and Lucy chuckled.

"Well Sting and I have been dating since last night. But I think I fell for him the day i kissed him in the woods." Mira and Erza gasped. But then Erza remembered that. Sting just looked at her and smirked.

"You remember that don't you red head?" Erza nodded afraid of what was going to happen. Lucy looked at her in surprise.

"Wait what do you mean you saw us?!" Erza looked at the table ashamed.

"Well you see.~~" She explained the story. (If you don't remember just look back in like chapter two or three.) Lucy heaved a long sigh then looked back at Natsu and Gray. Sting then laughed.

"No no no. you cant get hurt yet." He blew in her ear then licked it. "I still have to mark you as mine." Lucy's face was a bright pink.

"I can't believe you said that in front of Mira! we're never going to hear the ending of it." Lucy just looked at him and kissed his nose.

"Oh look at the two flirting." Mira and Erza were teasing Lucy and Sting already. Everyone in the guild had by now surrounded the four. Natsu gray and Gajeel sat in the corner and looked at each other.

"We need a plan to get Lucy/Levy away from Sting/Rogue." They all nodded in agreement and drew a horribly planed out plan. Right as they agreed they got to action. Gray and Natsu would go find two bad looking guys while Gajeel got the two girls away from the boys. He would then lead them to the park were Natsu and Gray would come along. While at the park the Two guys would try and take Lucy and Levy. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel would then save them. Natsu and Gray ran out of the guild. Gajeel walked over to the table.

"I'm sorry for attacking Rogue like that Levy. And Natsu apologizes as well Lucy." He dipped his head down a bit. "So to make it up to you two I was thinking of taking you two to the park to get some ice cream. You'r boyfriends should stay here and catch up on everyone." Gajeel smiled hoping they would agree. Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Sure i'll go but only if Levy-chan come's along." Lucy looked at Levy who looked at Rogue.

"It's just ice cream and you'll be with Lucy." Levy finally looked at Gajeel and nodded.

"Fine only because Lu-chan is going." they smiled and stood up. "Lu-chan lets go get some ice cream." Lucy smiled and followed her out of the guild.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA not getting any more ^~^ **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry this isn't a chapter but I'm crying because fairy tail was cancelled. so im taking any request that comes to mind. I-M me and i will write a oneshot for you. Tell me the characters and what it's rated. I will post a chapter soon though I promise. X3**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back to give you another chapter of this ok fanfiction! Schools almost over and Marching band started again so im sorry for being late alot! Please forgive me!**

**"Fine only because Lu-chan is going." they smiled and stood up. "Lu-chan lets go get some ice cream." Lucy smiled and followed her out of the guild.**

* * *

Gajeel was smiling at this. he had gotten both of them to leave the guild without sting and Rouge. the first step was a going according to plan. there was a noise in the bushes but no one seemed to mind. Lucy and Levy sat on the park bench eating their ice cream. Natsu and Gray had turned up and sat down with them.

"So do you guys except that we are dating someone?" Lucy and Levy looked at the three curiously as they twitched.

"Y-yeah of course." Natsu smiled weakly trying to look happy for the two.

"so friends?" the three boys heart sank at their words of being friends. but they nodded. A flash of light then came out of no where and blinded them. The girls dropped their ice cream and screamed. Until they were gagged, once their eyesight came back the three boys looked at the top of a tree to see a man and women standing up there.

"Why thanks for telling us this plan Natsu but really, Trusting strangers probably isn't the best thing to do." Gajeel and Natsu were steaming.

"Who are you freaks?!" Gray had gotten his weapon ready.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people in our nation."

"To denounce the evil of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Minerva."

"Orga."

"Sabertooth blasts to the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight." Orga was smiling as he said the last part. he was pretty confident that scared them. But Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel just looked at them like they were idiots. Natsu threw a fireball at them then Gajeel hit Orga with his iron hand. Minerva almost fell off the tree.

"Orga you made me say such a stupid thing just for your personal gain didnt you." Orga smiled a bit.

"Yeah sorry." in matter of seconds Natsu was on the ground panting along with Gajeel and gray they were badly hurt and didn't know what to do. Sting and Rogue made it once Natsu hit the ground.

"LUCY/LEVY!" They both screamed. Minerva stopped and looked at them.

"What are you going to do Sting, Rogue your brave hero fell easily. What make you think you can defeat me?" Sting snorted and then Laughed along with Rogue.

"Him." both Jiemma and Makarov stepped out and stared at the two.

"Give the girls back to the guild right now." Jiemma glared at Minerva and Orga. The two did as they were told and gve Lucy to Sting and Levy to Rouge.

"Father why did you side with the enemy?" Jiemma sighed.

"Because he gave me fancy tuna." Minerva looked at him shocked

"Really Fancy Tuna?!" With that the two left along with Jiemma following after them. Makarov Sighed and sat down.

"What are we going to do with these three." Sting and Rouge shrugged.

"I don't know but leave us out of it. we are going to our apartment and staying there for the rest of the day." Makarov nodded

"Yes children go rest up you have had a big anf annoying day."

Sting set Lucy down on her bed and lied down next to her stroking her hair.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Lucy turned in her sleep and was facing Sting.

"Sting...i Love you." Stings heart skipped a beat when she said that.

"I Love you too Lucy."

an hour later

Lucy opened her eyes to see a sleeping Sting next to her. She giggled a bit then kissed his cheek.

"Maybe this will wake my prince charming up."

* * *

Sorry it is short. hoe you enjoyed my pokemon reference


	14. Chapter 14

**Antoni: so i have been confined for talking to myself. sorry.**

**Natsu: you haven't been talking to yourself. you have been talking to gray sting, Shane, Oliver and me. *Smiles trying to help***

**Gray: Oh shut up. he was put in a hospital for crazy people for a bit. You are going to put me with Lucy though right? that was the great idea you were talking about right?**

**Sting: He doesn't even know what to say. you scared the poor boy**

**Antoni: oh thanks guys. Shane, Oliver. have anything to say? **

**Shane and Oliver: Can't wait for bed tonight.**

**Antoni: someone do the disclaimer. T_T please i don't think i can stand talking to you guys.**

**Natsu: but Antoni-san! we want to know who you love more. **

**Gray and sting: *Punch Natsu in face* AntoniStar does not own fairy tail. everything would probably be extremely bad if he did. **

**Sting: Gray would still be dead if he did. Just kidding just kidding **

**Oliver: Enjoy reading the chapter**

**Lucy opened her eyes to see a sleeping Sting next to her. She giggled a bit then kissed his cheek.**

**"Maybe this will wake my prince charming up**

* * *

Lucy pulled back and started trying to get out of bed. Sting rapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest.

"And where do you think you're going." sting had one eye open looking at her.

"Well i was going to get up and make breakfast , but as you can see im stuck here in your chest." Sting pushed Lucy away looking sad.

"Now i never said i didn't want a hug." she went and hugged him again. he rapped his arms around her and they stayed there for a while. once sting had fallen asleep again, Lucy got way from his grasp and started to make dinner. the sweat aroma of bacon and pancakes filled the little got up finally and walked into the kitchen only to eat a giant pile of pancakes and a few slices of bacon.

"So i have something to tell you when we get to fairy tail. so hurry when you can!" Sting shouted throwing his pants on and running out the door. Lucy looked at the sleeping cant

"What could her want to tell me so badly?" she sat there eating her own breakfast.

Once Lucy had finished cleaning she picked up the cat that just so happened to wake up.

"Lucy? whats wrong?" Lector looked around confused as the door had been closed and they were walking with out sting.

"Sting told me to meet him at fairy tail today and he forgot about you. so here we are." she continued to walk to fairy tail. once she got to the large doors she smiled for she knew something great was going to happen. she could feel it. once she opened the door she say sting.

"Sting what's going on?" Lucy started to walk towards him a bit confused.

"umm. Lucy." sting hadnt seemed like him self all morning.

"Sting if something is wrong tell me please."Sting looked her in the eyes.

"Well there is a small problem." he seemed to be holding something behind his back.

"What What is it? please is its something about me then i should change it right away."Lucy seemed scared that Sting didnt like something about her.

"Well you see. uh your last name." Lucy looked at him even more confused than before.

"Whats wrong with my last name." Sting looked at her and smiled

"Well Lucy it's just that your last name is not mine." Lucy's eyes widened in shock and happiness "Lucy will you marry me?" Lucy nodded smiling

"yes! yes i will." the entire guild popped out of no where and started cheering.

if you must know

Rogue and Levy got married, they had no children because Rogue is getting used to them slowly

Lucy and Sting have two children and one on the way, this is where rogue is getting used to them. The eldest son's name is Igneel, and the daughter is ur.

Natsu, Gray and Gajeel are still single, sorry

Erza and jellal are married and have seven children. shows they love each other ;)

and thats the end. Merry Christmas

* * *

**Antoni: sorry it was short but it's late and i just got back from the fun concert. if you dont like the story tell me meow or forever hold your peace. **

**Shane: Well i love it.**

**Antoni: Well yeah of course you like it. you like everything i do. **

**Natsu: Well i hate it cause im alone at the end. **

**Antoni:To bad for you! message me if you really don't like it. meow time to finish the other one i have.**


End file.
